True Feels
by Xekrom
Summary: Inglaterra alberga dentro de sí un nuevo sentimiento, inexplicable, pero a la vez hermoso. Y Seychelles acaba de descubrir que ella siente lo mismo. ¿Que pasará durante ese baile? UK/Seychelles
1. Chapter 1

Durante el baile organizado por Francia; Hungría bailaba alegremente, un rato con Italia, otro con España, e incluso convenció a Austria a bailar una pieza (para disgusto de Prusia) y daba la impresión de que nunca se cansaba a pesar de llevar ya mas de media hora bailando.

Alemania bebía y golpeaba con fuerza la mesa gritando el nombre de Italia cada que este se perdía de vista. America devoraba los horribles scones de Inglaterra que nadie mas se atrevía a tocar, mientras tanto Francia cortejaba a toda muchacha del lugar. Japón estaba sentado junto a Alemania tratando de que no se sobrepasara mas con la cerveza; Romano no dejaba de insultar a España hasta que Bélgica se acercó a el y se lo llevó a bailar

-Vamos Romano, apuesto a que eres muy bueno bailando.-

-La… la verdad es que yo… ¡AAH!- Había chocado accidentalmente con Rusia quien ahora le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-¡Hermano, no huyas y ven conmigo un rato, así podremos estar un momento a solas para casarnos!- Se escuchó el grito de Belarus a lo lejos y ahora era Rusia quien temblaba del miedo y se retiraba a esconderse a un lugar mas seguro.

Seychelles se encontraba sentada conversando con Taiwán y Linchestein sobre lo linda que era la casa de Francia. De pronto sintió una respiración en su oreja, y volteó encontrándose con la cara de Francia a escasos centímetros de la suya con un gesto de galantería y sosteniendo una rosa roja.

-Moun amour, ¿me permitirías esta pieza? -

-Ah, por supuesto que si.- Le respondió un poco nerviosa y levantándose de su silla.

-¡No tengas miedo, no te morderé! Amenos de que me lo pidas, claro- Entonces la sujetó del brazo y la llevó hasta el centro del baile, Seychelles no opuso mucha resistencia y en vez de eso se dedicó a pensar en que lugar sería bueno darle una patada si es que llegaba a propasarse. Al llegar en medio del salón, Francia la sujetó de la cintura y la acercó a el. Definitivamente le daré en la entrepierna Dijo Seychelles para sus adentros. La música sonaba y el baile con Francia fue en realidad muy agradable. Al terminar la canción sintió Francia que alguien tocaba su hombro. Volteó y se encontró con Inglaterra.

-Si no te importa, quisiera bailar con Seychelles-

-¡Pero si eres tu, Anglaterre! Solo trata de no ser un desastre bailando, como siempre.-

-¡Ca…cállate, frog face! Para tu información soy un excelente bailarín y además…-

-Si, si, como sea, solo se un caballero con ella y ni de broma le ofrezcas de tus apestosos scones.- Entonces le entregó la mano de Seychelles

Esto si es una novedad, ¿Por qué tan de repente viene Inglaterra a bailar conmigo? Nunca antes lo había hecho Pensó Seychelles

Y ambos comenzaron a bailar. Al principio un poco distantes, Inglaterra cuidando sus pasos de baile y Seychelles mirando a cualquier lugar. Después de un rato Inglaterra dijo –Si hubiera sabido que eras una compañera de baile tan frígida lo mejor hubiera sido no haber bailado contigo.- Ese pequeño comentario hirió directamente el orgullo de la morena quien le respondió en tono de enojo -¿Frígida, dices?- Entonces lo soltó y comenzó a bailar con verdadera destreza. Sus movimientos tenían bastante gracia e Inglaterra no pudo evitar sonreír y comenzó a bailar también a su lado. Entrando en confianza comenzaron a reírse los dos y se atrevió Inglaterra a sujetar su mano, la chica lo permitió y se acercaron un poco. Se movían al compás de la música, entonces comenzó una canción mas lenta que exigía movimientos mas suaves. Inglaterra miró a la joven y colocó su mano la cintura de ella y Seychelles puso la suya en el hombro de el. Inglaterra se sonrojó pero no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de su compañera de baile. Ella olía el delicioso aroma que emanaba Inglaterra y de pronto para ambos no había nadie más en aquél lugar que ellos dos y dentro de su corazón se encendió una pequeña chispa que inexplicablemente les hacía desear que ese momento nunca terminara.

-¿Te han dicho lo hermosos que son tus ojos?-

Seychelles sonrió tímidamente mientas desviaba la mirada hacia abajo. Inglaterra sujetó su barbilla y la levantó para encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada de Seychelles. Ambos se sonrojaron y se acercaron lentamente. El corazón de la chica latía tan fuerte que se llegó a preguntar si terminaría este saliéndose de su pecho. Entonces Inglaterra le dio una vuelta, para desconcierto de Seychelles, y continuaron bailando, ambos evitando encontrar sus miradas.

Al terminar la pieza todos los presentes aplaudieron incluyendo a Seychelles y a Inglaterra quienes miraban cada quien a un extremo diferente del salón, entonces Taiwán se acercó sonriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Pero que velada tan maravillosa! Bailé un poco con Corea y fue muy divertido, me encantaría seguir bailando toda la noche, pero la verdad es que estos tacones me están matando- Se levantó un poco el vestido y mostró unos tacones del color de su vestido. –Los he visto bailar y enserio que eran muy buenos, Seychelles luces hermosa esta noche, ¿verdad que si, Inglaterra?- Entonces Inglaterra levantó tímidamente la mirada hacia Seychelles, la admiró de arriba abajo y vio que efectivamente lucía preciosa con el cabello sujeto con listones rojos, su vestido enmarcaba una delicada pero atractiva silueta y calzaba unas zapatillas blancas. Después de mirarla un poco no pudo más que exclamar: -Nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como la que ahora estoy admirando.-

Seychelles no hizo mas que refugiar su mirada en la de Taiwán, gesto que ella entendió perfectamente, la sujetó de la mano y la apartó lentamente de aquel lugar -¡Oh, China me está llamando! Bien Seychelles, es hora de disfrutar un poco de los aperitivos que se prepararon, todo este baile me ha dado mucha hambre.-

Entonces se acercó hacia ellas Dinamarca de una manera un tanto desalineada, las mejillas rojas y una cerveza en la mano

-Se…señori…tas, ahem, me permiten escoltarlas ha… hacia dondequiera que estas agradables jovenci…tas…- Entonces llegó Suecia quien se llevó a Dinamarca mientras que Finlandia se disculpaba con Seychelles y Taiwán por el comportamiento de Dinamarca. Ambas entonces se dirigieron a la mesa de aperitivos mientras de lejos un muchacho de ojos verdes se preguntaba por aquel extraño sentimiento que albergaba su corazón desde hacía poco mas de unas cuantas semanas por la chica de los listones rojos, sentimiento que lo obligaba a querer estar cerca de ella, sujetar su mano, admirar sus ojos. Y aquella chica no sabía como reaccionar ante el cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas que albergaba su corazón. Pero, ¿Cómo luchar contra el amor?

* * *

**Oh al fin cumplí mi sueño de escribir UKxSeychelles**

**Cof cof son OTP cof son OTP OTP OTP cof cof OOOOTTTTPPPP cof**

**No ha sido mi mejor trabajo, pero la verdad es que me gustó mucho y creo que está lindo. Perdón si hay un poco de OC pero a veces es un poco difícil acomodarte a una personalidad ya establecida. Trabajaré en ello ;)**

**Anyway planeo escribir más de ellos (con eso de que los amo) y así.**

**Adiós amiwos los awo.**

**Atte: Sara**


	2. Chapter 2

El inglés estaba impaciente. Caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación mirando el suelo y con las manos en la espalda. De repente se detenía, sus ojos mostraban un destello y cuando las palabras estaban a punto de deslizarse de sus labios… nada. La mente en blanco otra vez.

Había estado así por lo menos durante media hora. Eran las once de la mañana, el té en su mesa estaba ya frío.

Si, con un poco de té podré calmarme, lo tomaré, me relajaré un poco y luego podré pensar con más claridad Fueron los pensamientos de Inglaterra hacía cuarenta minutos atrás. Pero dos sorbos bastaron para que se impacientase, el té terminó olvidado.

¿Pero porqué se sentía así?

Simplemente ya no podía mas. Debía confesar todos sus sentimientos a Seychelles. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero simplemente algo había salido mal.

Bueno, todo fue culpa de la noche anterior. Allí estaba la encantadora isleña de piel obscura, cabello largo y negro, ojos cafés, grandes y hermosos. Y tenía esa sonrisa, aquella que hacía que sus mejillas se pintaran de un intenso carmesí, que lo ponía nervioso y lograban que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

Una sonrisa se terminó dibujando en los labios de Arthur…

¡AAAAAAGH! ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

¿Hacía cuanto no se sentía así por una chica? ¿Un siglo? ¿Quizá mas? Todo el tiempo conocía chicas atractivas, chicas que lograban llamar su atención, pero ninguna había logrado hacerle sentir lo que ella. Ella siempre lo ponía de nervios, lo hacía enojar, se peleaban constantemente pero aún así termino enamorado de ella.

Quizá llamarlo amor era un poco prematuro… tal vez solo estaba un poco encariñado con ella o algo así.

Como si eso fuera posible. En serio, esta vez creo que no puedo escapar mas de mis sentimientos

Mierda.

El inglés estaba DEFINITIVAMENTE enamorado.

Se sentó en el sillón. Dio un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos. La noche anterior se había comportado como un idiota. Estaba decidido a confesar sus sentir, el no esperaba que ella le correspondiera, e incluso no le habría sorprendido haber recibido un golpe pero todo sucedió tan deprisa que no le dio tiempo para pensar. Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba ya a punto de darle un beso a Seychelles, pero ¡claro! Su estupidez no le permitió llegar más allá.

De pronto alguien estaba llamando a su puerta. Como la fiesta de Francia se había prolongado más de lo pensado, muchas de las naciones se habían quedado en su casa, entre ellos Inglaterra y Seychelles.

Se levantó para abrir la puerta.

Quizá es el idiota de Francia, o América o…

Se detuvo justo antes de girar el picaporte.

¿Y si es ella? ¿Y si quiere hablar conmigo de lo que pasó anoche? Fuck, ¡tengo que ser valiente!

Tomó aire, lo soltó y abrió la puerta.

Quien estaba allí afuera era Francia.

-Saldremos todos juntos a comer, se puntual, Anglaterre, a las 2 exactas partiremos.-

Inglaterra le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¿Eso significa que no irás?- Gritó el francés desde afuera

Inglaterra estaba molesto… Esperaba encontrarme con ella y termino viendo al idiota de Francia

-Claro que iré, cara de sapo.-

Le gritó, y el francés se limitó a retirarse sonriente.

Hoy lo intentaré. Si puedo hablar con ella un momento a solas podré hacerlo

* * *

**Ah! Bueno he ahí la segunda parte. Uff! Me alegra poder hacer un fic un poco mas largo. Esto fue debido a una petición de que lo continuara, cosa que haré con mucho gusto :D**

**Planeo que tenga 5 capítulos, o mas, o menos... aunque la verdad es que no sé, todo depende de la forma que le vaya dando y que las ideas sigan fluyendo…**

**Tengo varios proyectos y trabajaré mucho para concretarlos, no solo de hetalia sino de otros fandoms.**

**Cuídense todos y que viva la federación tsundere!**

**Atte: Sara :***


	3. Chapter 3

Seychelles no podía olvidar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

"Oh por Dios, por Dios ¿Qué me está pasando" Se repetía una y otra vez.

La fiesta había sido muy divertida, había buena comida y estaba con sus amigos, habría sido una velada perfecta de no ser por un pequeño detalle:

Inglaterra

"Debo dejar de pensar en esto… pero ¿Cómo? Simplemente no puedo"

Sus mejillas se sonrojaban al recordar ese momento. Ambos mirándose a los ojos, el aroma que el inglés emanaba al estar tan cerca de ella. Ese increíble momento cuando sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros y luego… nada.

"Es un idiota, ¡si! Eso es. Un completo estúpido, un total y absoluto idiota. Hmp, bastardo cejudo…"

Nuca lo había visto antes de esa manera. Tan vulnerable ante ella, comportándose gentil y amablemente, sonriendo siempre "Como todo un caballero".

¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Ahora estaba toda confundida, absorta en sus pensamientos y preguntándose lo que realmente había sentido aquella noche. Bueno, Inglaterra era guapo, bastante a pesar de sus cejas, muy elegante y aunque casi siempre discutían el siempre terminaba sacándole una sonrisa.

"No puedo creer lo que me esta pasando. El me gusta. Oh no… EL ME GUSTA!"

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas la isleña.

-Seychelles, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó tímidamente una voz desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Oh, lo siento, es solo que… me golpee en la rodilla con la silla, ah si, eso pasó, de verdad.-

-Jaja, entiendo.- Le respondió Taiwán quien regresó su vista a una revista sobre ídolos pop y otras cosas de adolescentes.

Taiwán había llegado desde temprano a la habitación de Seychelles para platicar con ella sobre la fiesta. Cuando vio que la isleña se notaba un poco distraída decidió leer una revista para entretenerse un rato.

"Ojala y no este así por lo que pasó anoche. Aunque admito que sería bastante interesarte ver lo que pasa entre ella y aquel europeo gruñón." Pensó Taiwán.

Seychelles se dejó caer en la cama y soltó un gran suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede con Inglaterra?- Dijo de pronto Taiwán.

-¿Huh?-

-Si, estas pensando sobre lo que pasó anoche, ¿verdad?- Y esbozó una sonrisa

-No estoy pensando en el.-

-Seychelles.- Se acercó para observarla y dejó de lado su revista –Hay algo entre tú y el, ¿no es cierto?-

Seychelles se incorporó y sus mejillas estaban encendidas. –Taiwán, tengo… tengo que confesarte algo.-

Taiwán la miraba sorprendida y de pronto se abrió la puerta de su habitación

-Bonjour mon petit fleurs!*- Dijo Francia desde el umbral de la habitación. –Partimos a las 2 en punto a comer todos en grupo, no se retrasen- Y se retiró cerrando la puerta.

-Ah…-

-Umm…-

Las chicas, algo confundidas se miraron la una a la otra.

-¡Es ya medio día! Rápido, hay que prepararnos.- Dijo Taiwán mientras tomaba a Seychelles por un brazo y la llevaba hacia el armario

-Sobre lo que tenía que contarte…-

-Puedes decírmelo después, pero por ahora hay arreglarnos un poco.-

"Ese bastardo cejudo estará ahí" Pensó Seychelles. Y de pronto sintió la necesidad de usar el más lindo de sus vestidos.

* * *

_***¡Buenos días mis pequeñas florecillas!**_

* * *

**JA! Listo el nuevo capítulo. Me logré hacer un espacio entre mis deberes y el estrés de mi proyecto de mañana para hacer el nuevo capítulo. Uff, escribir resulta liberador.**

**Gracias por leer mi fic, besos y abrazos**

**Atte. Sara ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh bueno, primero una disculpa por no haber subido un capítulo la semana pasada. Tenía un bloqueo mental y simplemente no fluía ninguna idea en mi cabeza. Por eso quise hacer este cap un poco mas largo de lo usual. Espero les guste ;)**

**Ohh por cierto, gracias por sus hermosos reviews :')**

* * *

Seychelles se miraba nerviosamente al espejo. Taiwán la había convencido de llevar un short de mezclilla con unas zapatillas y una blusa de blanca. Su cabello estaba sujeto con sus peculiares dos listones, aunque ahora los llevaba de color blanco. Unos cuantos accesorios y había quedado perfecta.

-Te verás mucho mas fresca con esto puesto.- Le dijo Taiwán mientras la miraba.

-No lo se, no acostumbro a usar este tipo de ropa. Quizá con mí vestido azul…-

-Vamos, siempre usas ese vestido azul. Mira, yo tampoco llevo mi quipao*1 rosa.-

Ella se había decidido por un vestido de flores, tacones negros y una chaqueta de mezclilla. A Seychelles siempre le pareció que Taiwán vestía muy bien, siempre lucía muy bonita. "Eso es porque soy toda una fashionista" Le respondió una vez Taiwán con un guiño cuando ella le mencionó que tenía un gran sentido para la moda.

Una vez ya arregladas, se dirigieron hacia donde se reunirían las demás naciones. Francia le mandó a Taiwán un mensaje de texto informando que estarían justo a fuera de su casa para partir todos juntos.

Atravesaron la puerta de salida y se encontraron con las demás naciones que se quedaron después de la fiesta. Alemania, Italia y Japón, siempre juntos, fueron los primeros en saludarlas. Japón hizo su usual reverencia y Taiwán se acercó para decirle lo lindo que se veía con ropa casual, causando un leve sonrojo en él.

También estaban América, China, Austria, Prusia y Hungría quien conversaba con Mónaco. Ambas chicas saludaron a todos y Taiwán se detuvo un momento para hablar con la húngara sobre lo linda que era su blusa. Justo detrás de todos estaba Inglaterra vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, botines, de una manera un tanto punk que lo hacían ver bastante atractivo. Su mirada y la de Seychelles se cruzaron durante un instante, pero el inglés la desvió de inmediato. La chica no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste. De pronto sintió un brazo que la sujetaba por la espalda hasta su hombro. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con que Francia era quien la abrazaba.

-Bueno, todos estamos reunidos, y por supuesto, ya que están en mi casa los llevaré a comer lo mejor de mis platillos gourmet, sin ofender a los espantosos alimentos salidos de la casa de Anglaterre.-

Solo se pudo escuchar el gruñido del rubio como respuesta acompañado de un insulto que nadie escuchó.

-Somos demasiados, ¿porque no una pizza y ya?- Repuso el Americano

-¡Pizza!- Secundó el italiano.

-Supongo que está bien.- Añadió Hungría

-Al parecer a todos les gusta la pizza…- Dijo Japón.

Todas las naciones asintieron.

Seychelles aún no había podido cruzar alguna palabra con Inglaterra y este estaba demasiado avergonzado para siquiera dirigirle la mirada y evitaba hablar con cualquiera. Terminaron en una pizzería y comenzaron a tomar sus asientos. Hungría estaba entre Austria y Mónaco, junto a ellos Prusia, China, Alemania, Italia y Japón. Inglaterra se sentó entre Japón y América. Seychelles, Taiwán y Francia aun no se sentaban. Este último se acercó al americano y le susurró algo al oído, se puso de pie y se sentó al otro extremo junto a Hungría. Su asiento quedó libre.

-Seychelles, por favor.- Francia le ofreció la silla para que se sentara ahí. La chica vio que el inglés estaba justo al lado y estaba inmóvil, mirando fijamente a la nada.

-Umhh.- Lo aceptó por pura cortesía. Su hombro se rozó levemente con el de Inglaterra mientras se sentaba y ambos quedaron estáticos.

Taiwán se sentó junto a ella y a su lado Francia.

Seychelles miró a Francia que le lanzó un guiño. Creyó leer la palabra "suerte" saliendo de sus labios.

Se volvió a sonrojar.

Después de ordenar las pizzas al cabo de 20 minutos estas llegaron y todos comenzaron a comer. Todos conversaban alegremente y de vez en cuando había unas cuantas risas, e incluso carcajadas. De todos menos de la isleña y el británico.

"Que incómodo. Pero a la vez tan tierno" Pensó Taiwán que observaba la escena.

-La ironía, comer pizza en París…- Dijo Mónaco. Prusia mordió un trozo y el queso derretido quedó colgando de entre sus labios.

-Eres un desastre.- Señaló la húngara.

Todo iba muy tranquilo, a diferencia de cómo usualmente se llevaban cuando permanecían juntos más de 30 minutos. Alemania supuso que era el ambiente.

-Inglaterra.- Pronunció tímidamente la africana. Y por fin el chico la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Seychelles.-

-Una servilleta por favor.- El chico puso los ojos en blanco y se la dio.

-Oye.-

-¿Si?-

-¿Te importaría que habláramos en privado? Terminando de comer, claro.-

A la chica se le aceleró el corazón, pero contestó lo mas calmada que pudo

-Claro.- Y le sonrió

Inglaterra se sonrojó y se dio cuenta de ello. Retiró la mirada y tosió.

-La salsa es muy picante, ¿no crees?-

-Si, salsa…- Ella respondió

* * *

**Wow eso estuvo medio raro… idk**

**Bueno me estuve culturizando en la wiki y si Taiwan tiene pasión por la moda, y si ella usualmente esta puntualizando lo "kawai" que le parece Japón y si la vestimenta de Inglaterra según las anotaciones de Himaruya es así cuando sale de ocio.**

**Jaja, nos vemos la próxima semana.**

**Atte. Sara (aka Xekrom)**

* * *

**_1. Vestimenta típica de China_**


	5. Chapter 5

Después de la comida, la mayoría de las naciones regresaron a la casa de Francia por sus pertenencias y partieron a sus respectivos países. Ni Inglaterra ni Seychelles lo hicieron. Ambos tenían un asunto pendiente.

-Por favor, ¿podrías quedarte un poco más? Solo un poco, por esta noche.-

-Seychelles.- Suspiró Taiwan.-Sabes que tengo muchas cosas por hacer.-

-Si, pero… de verdad necesito tu ayuda.-

-Pero no veo porqué tienes que quedarte aquí una noche mas, ¿no te molestaba estar con Francia?-

-No es eso. Además, ¿Cuándo te he dicho que me molesta Francia?- Dijo Seychelles poniendo los ojos en blanco.-

-¿Ah, no?-

Y comenzaron a reír.

-Mira, es sobre Inglaterra.-

-¿Qué tiene el señor Inglaterra?- Preguntó Taiwan con curiosidad

Y Seychelles le explicó. Le comentó con detalle todo lo que pasó en la fiesta, lo confundida que se había sentido en la mañana y lo nerviosa que estuvo durante la comida, le contó que Inglaterra le había pedido hablar a solas y que probablemente a ella…

-¡¿Te gusta Inglaterra!?- Exclamó Taiwan casi gritando

-S- si, pero no lo grites! Ah Taiwan! Quédate conmigo tan solo esta noche.-

-No entiendo que tengo que ver yo en todo esto.-

-Me refiero a que contigo aquí no me sentiré tan sola y contaré con tu apoyo.-

-Seychelles.- Taiwan le dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos –Si se trata de eso, entonces yo no podría dejar a una amiga sola. No te preocupes, me quedaré contigo.-

-¡Gracias!- Y la abrazó.

-Seychelles, ¿te puedo confesar algo?- Preguntó Taiwan después del abrazo

-¿De que se trata?-

-Yo ya sabía todo, bueno, no a detalle pero lo sospechaba- Y se rió mientras que Seychelles le reclamaba el porqué no le había dicho nada.

* * *

Inglaterra suspiró. Estaba a punto de salir de su habitación e ir a buscar a Seychelles. Tenía que hablar con ella, expresar todo lo que sentía. Incluso practicó un par de veces lo que le diría. Pero entonces imágenes atravesaron su cabeza "¿Y si ella no me corresponde? Todo el tiempo me llama idiota y bastardo, quizá con esto terminará odiándome…"

Sacudió la cabeza "¡No debo ser negativo! Mi lugar como caballero es decir lo que siento por ella. No importa lo que pase, debo ser firme y confiar en que quizá ella me quiera también"

Se sentó en la silla, con los brazos cruzados y mirada pensativa "Me llamo a mi mismo caballero y ni siquiera he podido comportarme como tal frente a ella. He estando evitándola todo el día y apenas le hablé durante la comida. ¿Cómo podrá confiar ella en que mis sentimientos son verdaderos?"

Se levantó de la silla y salió a toda prisa de la habitación

"Debo hacer esto antes de empezar a dudar. Antes de acobardarme"

Pero Francia estaba a medio camino.

-Oh, ¡Anglaterre!- Le sonrió

-¿Qué quieres, sapo pervertido?-

-No seas agresivo. Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante.-

-Pero que sea rápido.-

-No te preocupes, no tardará mucho. Sígueme.-

Y, con algo de desconfianza lo siguió. "Servirá para tranquilizarme" Pensó Inglaterra.

Llegaron al jardín en casa de Francia. Un camino de rosales llevaba a una fuente, justo al centro del jardín.

-La escultura se llama "Allegorie de la Danse" De Jean-Baptiste Carpeaux. Es una copia exacta de la que está en la fachada de la Ópera de París- Le dijo Francia a Inglaterra, quien la observaba con detenimiento. "Francia podrá ser un idiota, pero sus obras de arte son impresionantes. Bueno, alguna virtud había de tener"

El delicioso aroma de las flores llenaba los pulmones de ambos. El cielo anunciaba el atardecer, y la tranquilidad del lugar calmaba a cualquiera. Era un lugar verdaderamente precioso.

-Y, ¿por qué estamos aquí?-

-Bueno, Inglaterra…- Y Francia le ofreció un ramo de unas hermosas rosas blancas.

Inglaterra se quedó estático. Miró primero las rosas y luego a Francia, volvió a mirar las rosas. Una mueca de susto se formó en su rostro.

-¡INGLATERRA NO SEAS IDIOTA!- Le gritó Francia. -¡ESTE RAMO NO ES PARA TI; POR DIOS!-

-¿Y QUE QUERÍAS QUE PENSARA? ¿ME TRAES A ESTE SITIO TAN ROMÁNTICO Y LUEGO ME DAS UN RAMO TAN DE PRONTO?-

-Son para que se las des a Seychelles.-

El color se subió a las mejillas del británico.

-Ja, ja, ja.- Rió con nerviosismo -¿Por qué habría de darle unas rosas a ella?-

-No soy idiota, cabello de oruga. Se lo que sientes por ella y se que planeabas hablar sobre eso mas tarde.-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-¡No importa! Te ofrezco algo, tráela aquí. Habla con ella y dale estas rosas que preparé.-

-¿Por qué querrías ayudarme?-

-Porque ella es mi pequeña Seychelles, y aunque sea extraño de admitir, pienso que tu y ella se verían muy bien juntos. Además, conociéndote, estoy seguro de que lo arruinarías todo.-

-¡Puedo ser romántico si lo quiero!-

-¡Te estoy dando mi ayuda! Acéptala, Inglaterra. Vamos.-

Tras pensarlo un momento el aceptó. No le quedaba ninguna otra buena opción…

-Ahora, ve por ella.-

-¿E- en este instante?-

-¡Claro! Nada mas romántico que sea al atardecer- Y guiñó un ojo.

Inglaterra asintió. Había llegado el momento. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de Seychelles.

* * *

**DANG! subí otro capitulo ;D **

**No tan puntual como planeaba pero ¡aqui lo tienen! Yei!**

**Sin muchos comentarios, pero si bastantes besos y abrazos me despido. **

**Atte. Xekrom**


	6. Chapter 6

El corazón de Inglaterra palpitaba con fuerza. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la soltó, para tranquilizarse. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de la seychellense. Nadie abrió. Volvió a tocar. Esta vez, una muchacha de piel obscura y ojos marrones abrió la puerta, tímidamente. El color se subió a las mejillas del inglés. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-Seychelles, yo, necesito hablar contigo un momento.-

La chica asintió. –Claro, adelante.- Y abrió la puerta para que el chico pasara.

-Aquí no me parece un buen lugar. De hecho, me gustaría que me acompañaras al jardín.-

-Hm, bueno.- Y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y siguió al inglés por el pasillo. Hubo un incómodo silencio que el chico interrumpió.

-Hoy hace un buen clima, ¿verdad?- "Por que dije algo tan estúpido como eso" Pensó el para sus adentros.

-La verdad es bastante agradable.- Contestó la chica que caminaba a su lado.

-Si, supongo. Sabes, hoy luces muy linda.-

-Gra-gracias.-

Otro doloroso silencio.

Mientras tanto, Taiwán, quien había bajado a la cocina a prepararse un aperitivo, había visto a ambos pasar y pensó "Animo, Seychelles." Y sonrió mientras daba un mordisco a su sándwich.

Ambos llegaron al jardín. El aroma de las rosas pronto los envolvió, y el cielo se tornaba anaranjado, anunciando un hermoso atardecer. Una suave brisa sacudió el cabello de ambos. Seychelles se lo acomodó. Inglaterra se detuvo justo en frente de la fuente, de frente a ella y la admiró durante unos momentos. Sus hermosos orbes marrones brillaban, y su cabello oscuro caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros. Le sonrió. El chico le sonrió de vuelta. Apenas había abierto la boca para pronunciar unas palabras cuando su teléfono celular sonó.

-Maldición.- Lo sacó de su bolsillo y había un mensaje nuevo en su bandeja de entrada. Era de Francia.

Francia: *¿Crees que poner algo de música de fondo sea demasiado? ;)*

Inglaterra: *¡No me interrumpas, idiota! Estoy en medio de algo. Y sí, la música sería demasiado ¬.¬*

Guardó de nuevo su celular y se disculpó.

-Lo siento, era algo sin importancia.-

-No te preocupes.-

-Bueno, lo que yo quería era…-

De nuevo, el timbre de su celular sonó. Sintió unas enormes ganas de lanzar el móvil a la fuente, pero se controló. No quería dar una mala impresión, al menos no ahora, a pesar de que casi siempre se encontraba molesto. Esa no era una faceta que la chica desconocía.

Refunfuñando, tomó su celular y leyó el mensaje

Francia: *Bueno, ya entendí, amargado. ¡Solo no olvides darle las rosas! Preparé ese ramo especialmente para la ocasión*

El inglés casi lo había olvidado. Miró a la chica y le dijo

-Espera un momento, necesito ir por algo. No tardo, tu espera aquí.-

Y sin esperar respuesta, partió. Afortunadamente el ramo no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Lo encontró a unos cuantos metros en una banca.

Regresó con el ramo en las manos. La chica no se había dado cuenta, estaba mirado el alrededor. La última vez que había estado en casa de Francia fue cuando ella era pequeña. Seguía siendo justo como ella la recordaba.

El muchacho la llamó y ella giró. Se sorprendió un poco al ver el ramo cuando el se lo ofreció. Lo tomó y lo miró. Las hermosas rosas blancas olían y se veían preciosas. Volvió a sonreír.

-Sabes, nadie me había regalado algo tan bello.-

-Su belleza no se compara con la tuya.-

Ella lo miró a el. Ahora era el quien sonreía.

-Seychelles, todo lo que he querido hacer es decirte lo que siento. Lo que de verdad siento por ti. Tu sonrisa me hace sonreír. Tu mirada hace que mi corazón se acelere. Cada vez que te observo siento que eres la persona más maravillosa de todas y que mi mayor anhelo sería hacerte feliz. Dime Seychelles, ¿No soy un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que tu significas para mi?-

Ella negó con la cabeza. –La idiota aquí soy yo. Inglaterra, siempre eres tan atento, y siempre he sentido algo muy especial por ti. Antes estar contigo y tratar de descifrar mis sentimientos era muy complicado. Hoy es tan simple…-

Los verdes ojos de Inglaterra se iluminaron.

-¿Eso significa…-

-Si, Inglaterra. Yo también quiero estar contigo. A pesar de tu mal humor o que critiques la forma en la que te preparo té o siempre terminemos peleando o…-

Y antes de que ella terminara la frase, Inglaterra la tomó de los brazos y la acercó a el. Estaba abrazándola. Ella lo abrazó de vuelta y aspiró el aroma que el emanaba. Se sintió infinitamente feliz. El ramo estaba entre ellos dos, "Lo estamos arruinando un poco" Pensó Seychelles, pero no le importó.

-Ambos somos unos idiotas.- Susurró el inglés.

Ella rió y lo miró. El tomó la barbilla de la isleña y se acercó a su rostro. La distancia entre sus labios disminuía y hubo un leve rose entre ellos. Algo tímido al principio, ambos comenzaron a besarse. Era un beso tierno, cariñoso. Se separaron después de un momento.

* * *

**Umm.**

**Parte 6**

**Escribir es difícil.**

**Solo se que tengo un bloqueo y que lamento no poder hacer este cap mas largo. Ains. También me disculpo por no haber subido capitulo el fin de semana pero por razones mayores no tuve tiempo de escribirlo antes. Pero aquí esta. Bueno, por cierto, ¡esto no se acaba aún! JA volveré este próximo fin de semana con mas.**

**Los amo y agradezco sus hermosos reviews :') Son lo MEJOR is2g**

**Atte. Xekrom**


	7. Chapter 7

***Advertencia***

**El siguiente capitulo es smooth (incluye contenido sexual)**

* * *

Inglaterra se sentó al borde de la cama, dio un gran bostezo y se estiró. La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana y los rayos de luz iluminaban su dorado cabello. Miró hacia el otro lado de la cama. Ahí estaba ella, durmiendo tranquilamente. Su pecho bajaba y subía con regularidad y su cabello suelto estaba todo revuelto. Inglaterra sonrió. Iba a levantarse cuando sintió algo sosteniéndole. La chica lo había sujetado por la muñeca, estaba abriendo los ojos y su mirada marrón se posó el la de él. Hacía cuatro de meses que el inglés se le había confesado a Seychelles. El le abrió su corazón y ella había correspondido sus sentimientos. Por supuesto, todas las demás naciones pensaban que hacían una hermosa pareja, y Francia era el más emocionado de todos.

-Mi pequeña Seychelles, tan hermosa y radiante. Tu hermano mayor esta tan feliz por ti.- Decía mientras la abrazaba (para disgusto de Inglaterra)

Cuando ella se libró de los brazos del francés, llegó Taiwán a felicitarla

-Seychelles, me alegro tanto, espero que seas muy feliz.-

-Ah, no es como si me estuviera casando…- Respondió la morena.

Y ahí estaban, juntos los dos. El se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, pero ella lo retuvo un poco más. El beso empezaba a subirse de tono y el terminó de nuevo en la cama con ella. Sus manos recorriendo su piel, primero por encima de la ropa, luego debajo de ella hasta que terminó por quitarle el blusón. Ella lanzaba pequeños suspiros y gemidos en respuesta al tacto del inglés. El besaba, lamía y daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello de la chica, luego en su pecho y bajando así hasta marcar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ella era suya. Y nada lo hacía sentir mas feliz.

Seychelles se sentía como aquella primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Las manos del chico terminaron el la entrepierna de ella y acariciaban con lujuria. Claro que el siempre lo hacía con cariño. Era un caballero después de todo.

Los gemidos y la respiración de ella aumentaban al igual que la temperatura de ambos. Se detuvo un momento solo para quitarse sus ropas y las pocas que le quedaban a ella. Se besaban el uno a otro con pasión y finalmente sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo. Continuaron hasta llegar al clímax. Después se abrazaron, sus cuerpos sudorosos, uno contra el otro y el palpitar de sus corazones se estaba relajando. Inglaterra besó la frente de Seychelles.

-I love you.- Le dijo

-I love you too.- Ella respondió. Inglaterra amaba que ella le hablara en inglés.

Si, definitivamente lo sentían. Ese sentimiento de cariño que poco a poco fue evolucionando hasta convertirse en algo más profundo. Más real.

Algo que los hacía necesitarse y querer estar juntos por siempre.

Era amor.

* * *

**Y... ¡terminado!**

**Bueno, este capítulo fue mas como un epílogo y eso. Además quise hacerlo un poco lemon porque pues tenía que hacerlo. (que buena excusa)**

**Gracias a todas esas personas que siguieron mi fanfic. Y por sus hermosos reviews. Les mando muchos abrazos :D**

**Especial agradecimiento a: NUCICO que sin ella no habría podido continuar esta historia. ¡Eres la mejor! **

**Bueno eso es todo, al menos por ahora. Claro que seguiré escribiendo sobre estos dos por que los amo y todo lo demás. **

**Atte. Xekrom ;) **


End file.
